Naruto the forgotten Hero of Coocon
by Arkham Knight22
Summary: What will happen if Naruto was born in Cocoon and his birth parents are both PSICOM officer and they neglected him because they think that he don't have talents like his twin sister. but when he meets Lightning will this be the starts of something new? Also this was co-writing story by Me and my good friend draxon!


Chapter 1

A fateful meeting

While looking for a job a tall slim woman with firm legs and rear was looking for a job to help out her little sister and herself to stay alive... "Man working at the library isn't helping... I want to give my sister the life she deserves" the woman clutches at her necklace as she sees her sister playing at the playground.

"The sky looks so pretty today... " as the girl was swinging on the swing set but was rudely pushed off by a boy with brown hair and orange eyes and a postur of a higher class... "Well look at what i found a little filthy street rat with pink hair that thinks she can be greater.. Then what she knows that she will never be… and i know that she would be a good-for-nothing for the rest of her life..'' As the bully starts laughing, the little girl start crying.

The pink haired teen had enough and was about to step in but she was beaten to the punch by a yellow spiky haired teen and she thought to herself that 'he must have the same age as me' as the yellow haired teen left a red mark on the bully's face, the yellow haired shout ''LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BASTARD!'' The bully raise from the ground and shout to the yellow haired teen ''WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?''

The Figure smiles as says me I'm one who defends the weak against scum like you can call me the Maelstrom! *Smirks* the bully giggles a little and say '' what a stupid name is that'' the blond responds 'and you have a better one ugly?" ''I do, you filty rat and it's Dio'' the blond say '' what a ugly name for a ugly face, now we can do this the easy way or the hard one which involves me sending you in the trash bin..." as the air got tense dio rushed at the blond and tried to punch him in the face but all it met was air and got kneed in the stomach instead and fall on his knee and was kicked in the face to a trash bin when he lands in the trash bin he's knocked out and is unconscious. The figure smiles as his work and checks the time on his watch and sees that it only took fifteen seconds to kick his ass as he dust himself off, he going to see if the little girl is okay as she on her knees and till crying. The figure stops and bends down to her level and says "hey it's alright,he won't do anything anymore, so please stop crying'' as the little girl looked up and see "Is the meanie gone?" the stranger nodded, the little girl smiled and say ''thanks mister Sniffles... thanks for it i mean it what's your name?" the stranger was quite shocked by this and was confused on what to do her for the first time but before he could responde another slime figure walked up to them

The little girl runs to her and hugs her and yells *Lightning! I was so scared but this guy saved me...'' the older girl now named Lightning turn to blond haired teen and say ''Thank you for protecting my little sister, euh…'' ''oh my name is Naruto Katzroy'' ''is nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Lightning and this is Serah thank you again'' Naruto looks at Lightning and blushes 'Wow she pretty' as Naruto think to himself and accidently says it out loud so both of them can hear him. At that moment Lightning blushed deep red that no one has ever said that about her like that before while the little sister saw the look on her older sister's face and think that someone have a crush on the handsome blonde. Then the little sister had an idea "You know you should come for dinner... I know you may be busy but we would love to have you..." Naruto just stared at both of them.. Not knowing what to say but all he could say was "I would love to but i have something really important to do today"''NARUTO, IS ALMOST TIME'' someone shooting, the trio look to the left and they see a black man with a afro, Naruto turns to the two sisters and says ''I gonna go now, is was nice to meet you'' as Naruto starts to go to the black man, Serah ask ''What going it on?'' and Naruto respond '' my little brother going to be born'' Serah ask ''your little brother? So that man is your…'' '' My adoptive father'' ''oh'' that answer her question. As they watched them leave, the sisters walked home as well but Serah broke the silence "So that boy seemed nice... And cute..." with that response Lightning blushes and walks to they home without to denied it as hard as she tried she had to admit that he was kind but was he worth it and could he have the same? It may take a while to see but she's willing to see and maybe he can be a great friend and confident that they would meet again.

AN: so this is the first chapter of our first co-writing story, so guys be cool and don't flames us about the writing, with that say Review and see you next and one last thing if you wanna help us: PM us to give us some ideas.


End file.
